<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La estrella y la bestia. by ilianabanana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022268">La estrella y la bestia.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilianabanana/pseuds/ilianabanana'>ilianabanana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Once upon a dream. [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adaptation, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Disney, M/M, wolfstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:15:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilianabanana/pseuds/ilianabanana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Este es un oneshot algo especial. Se suponía que fuese una adaptación directa de la película la bella y la bestia, pero en lugar de eso, decidí tomar el canon, mezclarlo con el hombre lobo incomprendido y la estrella del quiddich, alias el chico más popular del colegio, lo que dio como resultado esta pequeña historia. Espero la disfruten.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Once upon a dream. [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>La estrella y la bestia.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Este oneshot forma parte de la antlogía Once upon a dream. Las parejas y los cuentos fueron elegidos por los lectores por medio de dos encuestas.</p><p>Todas las historias pueden leerse de forma independiente.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remus abrió los ojos lentamente. El cuerpo le pesaba horrores y los huesos le dolían tanto que apenas y podía respirar. Sentía su piel arder, en algunas partes con más intensidad que en otras, pero arder de todas formas, como si se encontrara algunos siglos en el pasado y un grupo de pueblerinos hubiera decidido quemarlo por practicar magia en una enorme hoguera, sin opción de escapar. Incluso de haber sido así, Remus pensaba que hubiese dolido menos, cualquier cosa siempre parecía menos dolorosa si lo comparaba con la tortura que significaba transformarse en licántropo cada mes, durante cada miserable luna llena.</p><p>Se removió solo un poco, cerrando los ojos nuevamente, incapaz de soportar el dolor que le causaba hacerlo. Escuchó un pequeño gruñido que pronto descubrió provino de su propia boca, había sonado tan lejano que apenas y se había percatado de ello. Los oídos le zumbaban y se sentía como si se encontrara debajo del agua, solo que el agua no era agua, era una especie de ácido que le desintegraba lenta y dolorosamente.</p><p>Tenía ganas de romper a llorar y sin embargo no lo hizo. Ya había resistido demasiado, muchísimo, no tenía caso llorar en ese momento, había sido una luna especialmente cruel, pero él ya se había convencido de soportar hasta el final, como el chico fuerte que siempre había sido. Pero era más fácil pensarlo que hacerlo, sobre todo cuando lo único que deseaba era morir.</p><p>Se obligó a ponerse de pie con su tembloroso y traicionero cuerpo amenazándolo con dejarlo caer una vez más sobre la vieja y podrida madera de la casa de los gritos. Se apoyó sobre las palmas de sus manos y se impulsó lentamente, con sus talones nada firmes en el suelo.</p><p>Se abrazó a sí mismo, temblando violentamente y tambaleándose antes de lograr que sus piernas le sostuvieran correctamente. Con vista borrosa inspeccionó la habitación a la que había sido confinado desde que Dumbledore había decidido que sería buena idea tener a un hombre lobo como estudiante de Hogwarts. Un cuarto amplio de estilo antiguo, con los muebles tan destrozados que apenas y podían reconocerse una cama, una cómoda y un tocador con un espejo destrozado.</p><p>El mismo espejo que él había roto, no como la bestia, sino como él hombre, incapaz de soportar mirarse a sí mismo antes y después de cada miserable transformación. Remus odiaba al monstruo y el monstruo lo odiaba a él y se lo demostraba con cada dolorosa transformación.</p><p>Cogió su túnica del colegio de entre algunas tablas especialmente pesadas y se vistió lentamente. Sabía que Madame Pomfrey debía estarlo esperando detrás de la puerta, como lo hacía siempre, y precisamente por esa misma razón decidió tomarse más tiempo del que necesitaba en estar listo.</p><p>Odiaba las miradas de repulsión que todos le dedicaban, incluso ella.</p><p>Al abrir la puerta, completamente agotado y vestido con sus túnicas desgastadas y viejas allí estaba, la enfermera de la escuela le esperaba con una mantita con la cual lo cubrió y luego, con mucho cuidado de no tocarlo, lo guio por el túnel que iba de la casa de los gritos hasta Hogwarts. Lupin ni si quiera se detuvo a pensar por que la enfermera no lo tocaba, bien sabía que probablemente era por asco.</p><p>Llegaron a la enfermería cuando el sol finalmente terminó de romper en el horizonte. Remus, como una horrible rutina a la que no se había acostumbrado, se paró junto a la camilla y cerró las cortinas antes de desvestirse una vez más, quedando únicamente en ropa interior. La enfermera llegó no mucho después con un montón de pociones y ungüentos que esparció por todo su adolorido cuerpo. Bebió hasta la última gota de sus pociones, encontrando un alivio poco sano en estar prácticamente drogado.</p><p>Cualquier cosa era mejor que el dolor.</p><p>No supo en qué momento se quedó dormido, cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente el dolor de su cuerpo se había reducido considerablemente, lo que no significaba que hubiese dejado de sentirse como una mierda. Necesitaba saber qué hora era, pero con las cortinas cerradas apeas le era posible deducirlo. Esperaba, realmente esperaba haber dormido hasta la cena y no tener que ponerse de pie para intentar asistir a clases donde sabía que todos le mirarían como si fuera un fenómeno.</p><p>Remus sabía, estaba consciente de que nadie en Hogwarts, además de sus amigos, sabían de su condición de hombre lobo y sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse observado, repudiado. Como la bestia, el monstruo que era.</p><p>—Ah, señor Lupin, ha despertado —le dijo la enfermera con aquella voz amable que hacía que Remus quisiera golpearse contra la pared—. Justo a tiempo para que se incluya al segundo periodo de clases del día, el almuerzo está por terminar pero los elfos han dejado allí una bandeja con comida. Puede comer y luego irse a su clase. Si se siente lo suficiente fuerte para asistir, claro.</p><p>Remus no sabía lo que esa frase tenía que automáticamente le hacía enderezarse en la cama y demostrarle al mundo que era fuerte, que él tenía el control de la bestia y no al revés. Una persona cualquiera se hubiera quedado en cama al menos hasta el día siguiente, pero Remus Lupin era un merodeador, el mejor amigo de James Potter y Sirius Black y demostrar, siempre demostrar, era lo que le motivaba a ser fuerte, a dejarle claro al mundo que el que tenía el control era él.</p><p>Comió su carne a medio cocer y bebió sus pociones diluidas en agua antes de quitarse el pijama (el cual no recordaba haberse puesto), ponerse el uniforme y tomar su morral con sus libros. Probablemente alguno de sus amigos había pasado durante la mañana a dejarlo, completamente listo con los libros del día y hasta su varita. James siempre insistía en que debía descansar, pero Remus podía ser realmente obstinado y siempre terminaba incluyéndose al menos a la última clase del día.</p><p>Como la enfermera no estaba por ninguna parte, Remus salió del ala del hospital. Sabía que su paso era más lento que de costumbre y que su postura estaba más encorvada de lo normal. Se sentía como si en cualquier momento fuese a sucumbir al lobo una vez más, como si en cualquier momento su cuerpo fuera a ceder y comenzara a caminar a cuatro patas. Desechó aquel pensamiento cerrando los ojos con frustración.</p><p>Los pasillos de Hogwarts estaban medianamente llenos, se notaba que el almuerzo estaba terminando y que los alumnos estaban listos para ir a sus clases. Remus pensó en buscar a sus amigos en el comedor, pero no tenía ganas de lidiar con las miradas de desprecio. Ya suficiente tenía con el odio que sentía por sí mismo.</p><p>—¡Merlín, que horrible! —exclamó una chica de Hufflepuff. Remus se quedó paralizado a la mitad del corredor.</p><p><em>Me han descubierto</em>. Pensó trágicamente, sin atreverse a alzar la mirada del suelo, donde la había clavado. <em>Saben lo que soy</em>.</p><p>—¡Lupin! —dijo alguien a sus espaldas y el pánico se incrementó.</p><p>Rígido como estaba, se las arregló para continuar su camino hacia el aula de transformaciones. De repente, las miradas indiferentes se habían transformado en miradas de asco, de terror. Los cuchicheos ya no iban dirigidos a nadie en particular, sino a él, podía escuchar su nombre en todas partes, como un eco especialmente cruel, que rebotaba una y otra y otra vez en las paredes y gritaba:</p><p>
  <em>El monstruo, Remus Lupin, la bestia, el lobo, Remus Lupin.</em>
</p><p>No se percató del momento en que comenzó a correr intentando huir de sí mismo. Estaba sudoroso y no tenía idea de si era por su reciente transformación, por el esfuerzo físico o simplemente por sus nervios.</p><p>Tal vez había sido mala idea salir de la enfermería.</p><p>Se recargó en la pared más cercana, intentando recobrar el aliento, despejando su frente sudorosa del cabello que se le había pagado y con el corazón bombeando a mil por hora. Jamás se había sentido así, tan cobarde y debilitado, su espíritu Gryffindor, pero sobre todo su espíritu de merodeador, siempre lo había mantenido valiente e intrépido ante cualquier situación, sobre todo frente al lobo.</p><p>Porque tal vez Remus no era James, ligero, alegre y valiente, ni Sirius, intrépido, ingenioso y alborotador, pero era Remus Lupin, inteligente, estratega y la cara de "nosotros no hemos sido, profesora McGonagall" que lograba sacarlos a todos de los problemas. Era Remus, el chico bondadoso y siempre dispuesto a ayudar a su prójimo, un alborotador con carita de ángel, el único merodeador que no había sido enviado a detención por su innata habilidad para ocultarse y mentir, siempre mentir.</p><p><em>Imposible, profesor, James estuvo conmigo toda la tarde.</em> Cuando en realidad Potter se había escabullido al almacén de pociones con su capa de invisibilidad para robar algún ingrediente.</p><p><em>¿Peter? No tengo idea, probablemente esté arriba durmiendo. </em>Cuando Peter se encontraba en Hogsmeade, consiguiendo algo de licor de manera ilegal.</p><p><em>Se metió en una pelea, ya sabes cómo es Sirius. </em>Cuando en realidad Black había sido golpeado por su madre.</p><p><em>Ya te lo he dicho Lily, mi madre está enferma, por eso tengo que marcharme una vez al mes. </em>Cuando era él el que estaba enfermo.</p><p><em>Estoy bien, Sirius, en serio, no duele nada</em>. Cuando en realidad dolía un infierno.</p><p>Cuando Remus llegó a Hogwarts, el sombrero seleccionador había cavilado la opción de enviarlo a todas las casas, menos una. Ravenclaw por su mente brillante, Slytherin por su habilidad para manipular la verdad a su conveniencia y Gryffindor por la manera valiente en la que siempre se había enfrentado a su condición como hombre lobo. Pero nunca, nunca a Hufflepuff, donde las bestias no tenían un lugar.</p><p>Escuchó unas risas conocidas por el pasillo y automáticamente se encendió en su cerebro la vececilla que sonaba igual a la de su padre y que le decía: <em>la máscara, Remus, la máscara</em>. Y entonces se la colocaba.</p><p>Una sonrisa perezosa, una postura desinteresada, algo encorvada, los hombros ligeramente caídos como si no le doliera toda su humanidad y finalmente, un libro cualquiera entre manos, el que fuera, cualquiera que le hiciera lucir relajado y desinteresado, como si no hubiera pasado la peor noche de su vida, como si sus huesos no se hubieran quebrado y su piel rasgado, como si aquella noche la hubiera pasado en su cómoda cama con dosel y no en el duro y frio suelo de madera de una casa en ruinas, como si hubiera pasado su noche durmiendo y no gritando y aullando por el confinamiento.</p><p>—Sabes mucho sobre transformaciones, Sirius —dijo la voz de una chica, pero Remus no alzó la vista de su libro —. Tal vez podías ayudarme a estudiar después de la cena, no quiero que McGonagall me repruebe.</p><p>—¿Puedes ayudarme también? Me está yendo muy mal en defensa y te he visto en duelo con Potter, eres excelente —dijo entonces un muchacho.</p><p>Algunas personas asintieron en murmullos entusiastas y Remus sonrió con tristeza perdiéndose entre los renglones no enfocados de su libro. Allí estaba Sirius Black, la persona más opuesta a Remus Lupin en todo el universo. Sirius, el chico a quienes todos (a excepción de los Slytherin) amaban e idolatraban como si se tratara de una verdadera estrella. Sirius, a quién nadie miraba con repugnancia, ni con terror, Sirius, quién podía sonreír y reírse como si ladrara y conseguir todo lo que deseara porque nadie se aterrorizaba en su presencia. Sirius, el príncipe que jamás voltearía a mirar a la bestia, no cuando tenía a sus pies a todo el colegio.</p><p>Suspiró de manera casi imperceptible, las voces acusadoras, aquellas que lo señalaban por ser mitad bestia se había alejado sin que él se percatara realmente, pero habían sido sustituidas por ese golpeteo en su pecho que gritaba <em>Sirius Black</em> en cada palpitar, aquel golpeteo que venía acompañado con la desilusión y el amargo sabor del desamor cruzando sus papilas gustativas.</p><p>—Escuché a un chico de séptimo decir que Sirius en tan bueno en defensa contra las artes oscuras, que sería capaz de acabar con un hombre lobo sin ayuda —dijo otra chica y el corazón de Remus se detuvo, incapaz de seguir fingiendo que leía su ejemplar de historia de la magia.</p><p>Sirius no respondió a esto, pero Remus sabía que no necesitaba respuesta.</p><p>Se separó de la pared incapaz de dirigirle una sola mirada a su amigo. A veces le sorprendía su capacidad para comportarse como si realmente fuese un muchacho de quince años, cuyas únicas preocupaciones eran la escuela y su amor no correspondido por el chico más popular del colegio. Como si no fuese un monstruo en la piel de un muchacho demasiado cansado como para seguir luchando.</p><p>Se sentía tan desgastado y tan viejo.</p><p>—¡Eh, Moony! — le dijo James cuando estaba a punto de cruzar el umbral de la puerta—. ¿Qué tal? —preguntó casualmente. Pero Remus sabía leer perfectamente entre líneas.</p><p>
  <em>¿Estás cansado? ¿Te duele? ¿Deberías estar aquí? ¿No prefieres volver a la torre? Estaba preocupado.</em>
</p><p>—Bien —respondió con voz cansina—. No vienes del comedor...</p><p>James sonrió.</p><p>—No, fui a buscarte y como no te encontré, decidí hacer una pequeña parada.</p><p>—Fuiste a espiar a Evans —dedujo con una sonrisa genuina. Tenía una cicatriz nueva cerca del labio, le dolió sonreír.</p><p>La sonrisa de James se ensanchó.</p><p>—Se ha peleado con Quejicus, Remus, creo que no volverán a hablarse. Después de cinco años, cinco años, por fin se dio cuenta de la clase de basura que es. La llamó sangre sucia y ella lo abofeteó, estaba tan enojada que daba miedo.</p><p>—Eso no te da garantías de nada, James y lo sabes, ella sigue odiándote.</p><p>—No lo hace, le gusto, Lunático, solo que no quiere aceptarlo, es demasiado orgullosa. Sé cómo me mira, como si quisiera asesinarme, pero en el fondo, de verdad que le gusto, puedo verlo en sus ojos, sus preciosos ojos verdes, es como si por decencia no se riera de mis bromas, aunque en realidad le gustan.</p><p>Remus rodó los ojos, divertido. Probablemente James tenía razón pero él no iba a entrometerse.</p><p>Se sentaron juntos durante la clase, McGonagall estaba especialmente gruñona ese día por lo que las charlas se redujeron a murmullos de inmediato. James no dejaba de hablar sobre lo entusiasmado que estaba ahora que Lily se había deshecho de su insoportable mejor amigo mientras transformaba sin problemas una piedra de rio en una rana especialmente grande. Sirius, aburrido como estaba, no tardó en comenzar en lanzarles bolitas de papel desde su lugar detrás de ellos, casi todas golpeaban James en la cabeza y no se detuvieron hasta que la paciencia de Minerva se agotó y Black terminó fuera del aula.</p><p>Los merodeadores rieron y Sirius salió del salón con paso indiferente y una enorme sonrisa. Por un momento, solo un momento, la bestia se esfumó por completo de su sistema y solo quedó Remus.</p><p>La última clase del día era pociones con los Slytherin, presumiblemente la peor clase para Remus y la favorita de Sirius y James. Sirius caminaba a su lado, con su brazo alrededor sus hombros pese a que él era más alto que el chico Black. Caminaba desenfadadamente, con una expresión burlona mientras planeaba como sabotear el caldero de Snape, su voz era ligera, pero Remus sabía que solo lo era en apariencia, que Sirius realmente se esforzaba en no hacerla sonar altiva aristócrata, resultado de la educación sangre pura de la que tanto renegaba.</p><p>James asentía de vez en cuando totalmente entusiasmado, agregando algunas cosillas más al plan. Como era costumbre, Peter únicamente decía si a todo lo que James dijera y Remus, bueno, él siempre hablaba al final para ajustar cualquier detalle y reducir al mínimo las posibilidades de ser atrapados.</p><p>Remus no tenía muchas ganas conspirar contra Snape, nunca había aprobado ese tipo de comportamiento, Snape no le agrada mucho, pero había trabajado arduamente para no juzgarlo sin conocerlo realmente. Severus era solitario y hablaba de las artes oscuras como si se tratara de cocinar un rico postre. Era algo siniestro, pero ¿quién era Remus para señalar? él era una creatura oscura después de todo.</p><p>Snape odiaba a Sirius, pero no lo odiaba tanto como odiaba a James. Y como si viniera en el paquete, Severus lo odiaba a él también. Remus no lo soportaba, no soportaba sus miradas inquisitivas, casi era como si supiera, como si se las hubiera arreglado para descubrir su enfermizo secreto y lo odiaba, odiaba sentirse tan vulnerable. Porque si Snape lo supiera, se lo diría a todo el mundo y entonces no habría poder en el universo que evitara su salida de Hogwarts, impulsada por los padres horrorizados quienes no soportarían la idea de dejar a sus hijos vivir bajo el mismo techo que una creatura tan infame.</p><p>Sirius solía decir que Snape era demasiado estúpido como para si quiera adivinarlo. Pero Remus sabía que solo era una manera de Sirius de tranquilizarlo. Snape no tenía un solo pelo de tonto.</p><p>Cuando los merodeadores finalmente llegaron al aula, Peter no perdió el tiempo y se sentó junto a Remus quién siempre terminaba haciendo todo por los dos. A Remus no le molestaba en absoluto, Peter era su amigo después de todo y Remus valoraba a sus amigos como si fuesen parte de su familia. No importaba que Peter le hubiese dejado de hablar un mes entero durante el segundo año, cuando se enteró de su condición de hombre lobo, porque al final le había pedido disculpas y se había redimido con creces.</p><p>Slughorn entró a la sala y con un movimiento de varita comenzaron a aparecer las instrucciones del día en la pizarra. El profesor les pidió abrir sus libros en la página doscientos treinta y todos obedecieron solícitos. El profesor no perdió mucho tiempo en la teoría y en menos de cuarenta minutos, ya todos se encontraban en dirección al almacén en busca de ingredientes.</p><p>Como Remus detestaba las multitudes, sobre todo cuando las heridas en su cuerpo estaban tan frescas, decidió esperar al último para ir a por sus ingredientes. Mientras la horda de estudiantes se aglomeraba en la puerta del almacén, Peter soltó una risita, viendo a James y a Sirius acercarse al caldero de Snape y verter un líquido transparente sobre él.</p><p>—Potter —dijo Lily Evans a la derecha de Remus, sentada con Frank Longbottom—. ¿Qué crees que haces? —le preguntó con la voz apretada— Voy a decirle al profesor —amenazó, pero James solo soltó una carcajadita —¡Potter! ¡Lupin, has algo! ¡Black!</p><p>Peter volvió a reír y Potter y Black volvieron a sus asientos.</p><p>—Sal conmigo, Evans —le dijo James—. Sal conmigo y me desharé de lo que le hemos puesto en el caldero.</p><p>—Eso es chantaje —le replicó pero sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas.</p><p>—Relájate Evans —dijo Sirius—. Esta vez se lo merece.</p><p>Nadie dijo nada por un largo tiempo. James lo hacía por ella, o al menos eso estaba claro para todos los merodeadores. Lily pareció comprenderlo, a medias al menos, porque, cuando el resto de los estudiantes volvieron a sus lugares, no dijo absolutamente nada.</p><p>Lupin se puso de pie entonces, dispuesto a ir por sus propios ingredientes, cruzándose de frente con Severus.</p><p>—Sé que escondes algo, Lupin —le dijo, pasando junto a él—. Algo oscuro y terrible, y cuando lo descubra, me aseguraré de que seas expulsado por ello. ¿Tu madre enferma? Por favor.</p><p>Remus se quedó de pie frente al almacén, con la bestia rugiendo en su anterior por la amenaza. El lobo no se había ido a dormir por completo, aún latía dentro de su cuerpo. Remus sabía que no podía salir, que la luna ya había pasado y aun así se encogió sobre sí mismo, como hacía cada que estaba a punto de transformarse, dejando atrás su humanidad. Se abrazó con tanta fuerza que sus huesos volvieron a doler y la piel volvió a abrirse. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, temblando, como cuando acababa de despertar esa mañana.</p><p>Necesitaba salir de ahí, estaba demasiado sensible, se sentía demasiado salvaje, tan poco humano, y estaba aterrado de herir a alguien.</p><p>—Remus —dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Una mano sobre su hombro—. Lunático, tienes que controlarte.</p><p>—Sirius —dijo exhalando el aire caliente que no sabía que estaba conteniendo dentro de sus pulmones.</p><p>—Te llevaré a la torre.</p><p>—No.</p><p>—No estoy preguntándote, Lunático.</p><p>—No —volvió a decir—. Estoy bien.</p><p>—Con una mierda, Lupin, no te atrevas a mentirme, no a mí.</p><p>—Estoy bien —volvió a decir, pero las palabras de Snape retumbaron en su cabeza una y otra vez.</p><p>—Profesor, Remus no se siente bien —dijo entonces la voz de Lily Evans desde su lugar —. ¿Me permitiría acompañarlo a la enfermería?</p><p>—Por supuesto, Lily, adelante —le dijo Slughorn con aquel tono de complacencia que usaba con su alumna favorita.</p><p>Lily no esperó nada más. Tomó de la mano a Remus y cargando su bolsa y la de él, salió del aula. Sirius gruñó algo parecido a "<em>yo podía hacerlo" </em>pero ella hizo caso omiso y se marchó de allí a paso lento. Remus se dejó hacer, no que él y Evans en realidad fueran amigos, Remus le ocultaba demasiadas cosas a Lily como para considerarlo una amistad de verdad. Pero Lily era una gran compañera de estudio y además era agradable. Al ser hija de muggles y él un mestizo, se entendían bastante bien cuando hablaban de literatura y música no mágica. Lily era una compañía tranquila, a diferencia de los merodeadores quienes siempre buscaban algo de acción. Aunque Remus sospechaba que, de incluir a Lily al grupo, ella sería tan alborotadora como él mismo.</p><p>—Te ves pálido —le dijo subiendo las escaleras hasta la planta baja.</p><p>—Mi madre no está bien —mintió en automático.</p><p>—Por supuesto, Remus —le dijo Lily, condescendiente.</p><p>La sola insinuación de que su mentira no había sido creída le hizo entrar en pánico tanto como lo había hecho Snape. Se soltó del agarre de Lily y luego dijo.</p><p>—No necesito ir a la enfermería. Simplemente necesito dormir.</p><p>Y sin esperar una respuesta se marchó en dirección a la torre de Gryffindor. Las voces acusadoras y los murmullos dirigidos a él regresaron, como si alguien le hubiera subido el volumen a la radio, paulatinamente. Se sentía sofocado, tanto que no dudó en desanudarse la corbata, estaba sudando de nuevo y la bestia gruñía dentro de él, recordándole su miseria. Arañaba sus entrañas, quemándolo por dentro. Insoportable, quería sucumbir a la bestia y dejar al hombre atrás, porque la bestia no sentía, porque a la bestia no le dolía el peso de los años, ni las cicatrices, ni los malos momentos.</p><p>Y se sentía tan aislado y solitario que solo quería entregarse a sus deseos animales. ¿Estaba mal ser débil? ¿Estaba mal rendirse al dolor por una vez? Pensaba que no, pero estaba aterrado de caer y no poder levantarse, aterrado de terminar como esos hombres lobo que se entregaban a la bestia, salvajes, ansiosos de sangre, dolor y carne fresca.</p><p>Por primera vez en su vida no tenía el control y le aterraba.</p><p>Ignorando las miradas de los pocos alumnos que se encontraban en la sala común subió las escaleras hasta su dormitorio donde nada más entrar cerró la puerta. Se recargó contra la madera y miró sus manos, temblaban, pero lo que realmente le horrorizó fue ver sus uñas, parecían largas y afiladas. No podía estarse transformando, era imposible, él no lo deseaba.</p><p>Pero la bestia sí.</p><p>Desesperado caminó hasta su cama y tomó su baúl donde arrojó todas sus pertenencias, sin molestarse en intentar usar su varita, no estaba siendo racional. Una a una sus prendas cayeron dentro. Tan poco era que tuviera muchas cosas, no como las que tenía Sirius, al menos, en su mayoría eran libros y acetatos de bandas que le gustaban, como <em>The Beatles</em>.</p><p>Snape sospechaba y Lily Evans también. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que todo explotara y Remus ya había soportado el rechazo toda su vida. No necesitaba más de esa mierda. Sabía que estaba huyendo como un cobarde, pero ¿qué más podía hacer? Ya no tenía el control de la bestia, la fiebre era la prueba, al igual que la sensación de encorvarse a cada segundo, como si fuese a empezar a andar a cuatro patas en cualquier momento.</p><p>Cerró baúl de golpe y soltó una sola lágrima que contenía miedo, frustración y sobre todo rabia. El monstruo le había robado las mejores cosas de su vida, su infancia, la oportunidad de ser un muchacho normal que solo se preocupaba por el acné, la oportunidad de tener un romance, de tener el corazón roto y sanarlo con alcohol, la oportunidad de pasar las noches de luna deambulando por el castillo con sus amigos y escabullirse hasta la torre de astronomía, la oportunidad de ser aburridamente normal, sin temor de ser descubierto y señalado, un marginado.</p><p>Todo era tan injusto.</p><p>—¿Remus, qué estás haciendo? —dijo Sirius desde la puerta —. ¿Por qué has llenado tu baúl?</p><p>—Me voy, Sirius —le dijo con voz débil, completamente agotado de la situación.</p><p>—¿Te vas? —le preguntó incrédulo.</p><p>—Me voy, no puedo seguir en Hogwarts, Snape sospecha que algo me pasa y Evans también. Snape no va a descansar hasta hundirme, porque ustedes se han empeñado en hacerlo miserable desde que lo conocemos y estoy cansado de estar encerrado en esa maldita casa, cada maldito mes, en la oscuridad, en el maldito frio, con el maldito dolor de mierda —le respondió con las manos aferradas fuertemente al baúl sobre su cama—. Estoy cansado Sirius, tan, tan cansado y ya no puedo con ello. Estoy cansado de ser un monstruo, de ser una maldita bestia. Así que me voy, regreso a casa, donde no puedo dañar a nadie, donde no tengo que esconderme, donde nadie puede humillarme por ser algo que yo no elegí.</p><p>—Estás actuando tan impulsivamente como yo, Remus y eso no es bueno, deja el maldito baúl en la cama, si tan mal te sientes te quedarás en la enfermería, pero no vas a dejarnos, no vas a dejarme, lunático.</p><p>—¿Podrías dejar se der tan malditamente egoísta por una vez en tu vida? No me necesitan y estoy seguro de que lo sabes.</p><p>—No voy a dejar que te vayas.</p><p>—¿Por qué?</p><p>—Por qué no y punto.</p><p>—Tenías que ser un Black —gruñó.</p><p>Su intención era insultarlo, hacerlo enojar tanto que se marchara y no le hiciera más difícil todo. Sirius detestaba que se le comparara con su familia, lo detestaba con toda su alma y sin embargo, cuando Remus lo dijo, solo sonrió.</p><p>—Buen intento lunático, tendrás que hacerlo mejor —le dijo.</p><p>Remus bufó tomando su baúl y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta que Sirius le bloqueaba.</p><p>—A un lado, Sirius.</p><p>—No.</p><p>—Déjame pasar —dijo nuevamente cerrando los ojos, frustrado.</p><p>—Mírame Lunático —le pidió con voz suave.</p><p>Remus le miró.</p><p>—No estás solo en esta mierda —le sujetó por los hombros—. No puedo decir que comparto tu dolor porque eso sería jodidamente hipócrita, pero no estás solo. No tienes que aislarte, que marcharte, Hogwarts es... aquí <em>podemos</em> ser libres, aquí somos Sirius y Remus, no somos Black, ni el licántropo, somos la estrella y la luna.</p><p>—Somos la estrella y la bestia —le respondió agachando la mirada— estoy cansado, Sirius, realmente cansado, no quiero más de esto...</p><p>—¿Eres un Gryffindor o no?</p><p>—Ya no estoy seguro —respondió con sinceridad—. ¿Me dejarás marcharme ahora?</p><p>Le miró, esperando que Sirius pudiera ver en sus ojos la desesperación reflejada y que eso bastara para que le dejara pasar. Pero Sirius Black nunca le había tenido lástima y no empezaría a sentirla en ese instante. Parecía enojado, con el ceño fruncido sobre sus preciosos ojos grises, oscurecidos por la sombra de su cabello largo y brillante hasta los hombros.</p><p>Remus, quién jamás se sintió intimidad por Black, se estremeció ligeramente, el hombre volviendo a la superficie y encerrando a la bestia muy dentro de él.</p><p>Y entonces Sirius le besó.</p><p>Lo tomó por sorpresa, si era sincero consigo mismo. De todos los escenarios, jamás imaginó que Sirius lo besaría siendo más la bestia que el hombre. Había imaginado que lo golpearía hasta hacerlo entrar en razón. Imaginó que llamaría a James y a Peter para hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Imaginó que lo encerraría en el armario y no lo dejaría salir hasta que se retractara. Incluso lo imaginó llamándolo <em>idiota</em> y haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo ir.</p><p>Pero jamás imaginó que Sirius lo sujetaría fuertemente de la solapas de la túnica y estrellaría furiosamente sus labios carnosos sobre los de él. Jamás imaginó que aferraría su nuca con ferocidad, enredando sus dedos morenos en su cabello. Jamás imaginó que su lengua buscaría abrirse paso entre sus labios y que exploraría su cavidad bucal tan minuciosamente, como si se tratara de una estrategia para el siguiente partido de quidditch, que era para lo único que Sirius estudiaba. Jamás imaginó que él mismo se aferraría a Sirius como un ancla a la cordura, al hombre, a Remus. Jamás imaginó que se dejaría llevar como si fuese algo natural y cotidiano entre ellos compartir esos besos tan llenos de fuego y hielo a la vez.</p><p>—¿Por qué? —le preguntó en un susurró cuando se separaron, juntando su frente con la de Sirius.</p><p>—Porque estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti desde segundo año, Remus, por eso —le respondió con aquella sinceridad marca Sirius que tanto le gustaba.</p><p>—Pero fue el año en que...</p><p>—En que descubrí que eras un hombre lobo. Sí. Me volví loco por ti cuando descubrí que detrás de tu cara de niño bueno se escondía un hombre preparado para luchar cada mes contra su propia naturaleza, preparado para ir siempre con la frente en alto, soportando el dolor de la transformación y los prejuicios de la gente. Joder, Remus, fuiste mi modelo a seguir, por ti fue que desafié a mi familia cada que pude, por ti fue que dejé atrás mi apellido. Tu valentía y tu coraje me motivaron. Por qué de los cuatro, tú siempre fuiste el más fuerte, el más sensato y la vez, el merodeador más intrépido de todos. Eras perfecto para mí.</p><p>—Tienes que estar jodiendo, Sirius... —susurró con el pecho a punto de explotarle de felicidad.</p><p>Toda la angustia se había evaporado.</p><p>—Parece que eras el único que no se había dado cuenta. Snape no jode contigo por que seas nuestro amigo, jode contigo porque sabe que eso me jode a mí. Me vuelves loco Remus.</p><p>—Loco ya estabas, Sirius.</p><p>Sirius soltó una pequeña carcajada y luego dijo:</p><p>—No te vayas, no me dejes Lunático.</p><p>—Siento que estoy perdiendo el control de la bestia... —confesó— él día de hoy estaba tan presente en mí que entré en pánico.</p><p>—Es normal, la transformación fue apenas ayer, vas a escucharlo hablar, de la misma manera en que yo escucho la voz de mi madre en mi cabeza cada que algún prejuicio de mierda se apodera de mí, lo importante es aprender a ignorarlo. Sé que estás cansado, pero no tienes que hacerlo solo.</p><p>—Siempre estoy solo cuando pasa...</p><p>—Ya no más, Remus —dijo sonriendo, acariciando su rostro—. Nos tomó algo de tiempo, pero los chicos y yo tenemos la solución.</p><p>—No pueden acompañarme, lo saben, los asesinaría.</p><p>—No seas idiota, Lupin, eso lo sabemos, por eso estuvimos investigando y encontramos una solución que ocultamos de ti, por que como imaginarás, es completamente ilegal —hizo una pausa dramática y Remus frunció el ceño—. Animagos.</p><p>—Estás loco, no pueden, si alguien se entera los mandarán a Azkaban y...</p><p>—Demasiado tarde, Lupin, está hecho, lo hemos logrado.</p><p>—¿Los tres?</p><p>—Ajá, pero no hemos podido acompañarte ésta luna, aún nos cuesta trabajo mantener nuestra forma animal, pero ten por seguro que, a partir de ahora, no volverás a estar solo. El lobo no va a atacar a un grupo de animales, solo asegúrate de cenar bien la noche anterior, que James es un ciervo. Hemos decidido llamarlo cornamenta.</p><p>—Es una locura...</p><p>—Los merodeadores nos caracterizamos por ello, Lupin, que no se te olvide. ¿No quieres saber en qué se transforma Peter? ¿En qué me transformo yo?</p><p>—Tú no eres difícil, un perro. Peter en cambio me tiene intrigado.</p><p>—Una rata, nos va genial para el proyecto del mapa, puede colarse por cualquier parte.</p><p>Remus sonrió.</p><p>—Había olvidado el mapa por completo.</p><p>—Pues no lo hagas, porque va a ser el más grande y ambicioso proyecto de los merodeadores, de los cuatro, Remus.</p><p>Remus se mordió la mejilla. La perspectiva de pasar sus lunas acompañado de sus mejores amigos. De Sirius. Hacían que el mundo pareciera mejor, más claro y luminoso. Hacían que pareciera todo menos doloroso, hacía que incluso pareciera divertido. Remus Lupin estaba en quinto año y por primera vez en su vida pensó que ser una bestia podía soportable.</p><p>—¿Han decidido cómo te llamarán? —le preguntó y Sirius frunció el ceño, confundido—. James es cornamenta —aclaró—, yo soy Lunático (así me bautizaste desde segundo), Peter es...</p><p>—Colagusano —dijo orgulloso— y yo... bueno, no lo hemos decidido.</p><p>Remus sonrió.</p><p>—Canuto —dijo con solemnidad.</p><p>—Me gusta —confesó aferrándose a Remus una vez más, besándolo.</p><p>Los besos de Sirius eran como él, rudos, veloces, desenfadados, desvergonzados y llenos de vigor. Sentirlo era como verlo volar en escoba, como vestir una chamarra de cuero y beber licor directamente de la botella.</p><p>—Por fin —dijo James a sus espaldas—. Comenzaba a creer que no sucedería nunca. Ahora realmente me siento mal por mí mismo, Evans aún no acepta salir conmigo.</p><p>—Y no pasará nunca, Potter —dijo Lily entrando a la habitación. James se sonrojó violentamente—. Te he traído esto, Remus —le tendió su pergamino—. Las notas de hoy.</p><p>—Gracias —dijo Remus.</p><p>—No hacía falta, pelirroja, Remus puede ver mis apuntes si quiere —intervino Sirius claramente celoso.</p><p>—¿Cuáles apuntes, Black? Si te la pasas dormido durante clases. —Peter soltó una carcajada—. Nos vemos, Remus.</p><p>Lily salió de la habitación y James fue tras de ella hablando sobre lo interesante que fue la clase del día, sobre todo cuando el caldero de Snape explotó y Peter fue tras él con un suspiro de resignación.</p><p>Sirius tomó su mano y ambos miraron la puerta con una sonrisa en sus rostros. Seguros de que, si alguno de ellos llegaba a faltar, las cosas no serían lo mismo. Remus incluido.</p><p>—Sal conmigo, Lunático.</p><p>—Tu madre va a volverse loca.</p><p>—Mi madre ya estaba loca.</p><p>—Sí —dijo entonces. Y Sirius sonrió, aferrando su mano con fuerza y acariciándola.</p><p>Juntos no parecía que la vida fuese una tragedia para Remus Lupin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>